The Reincarnated Girl
by xxfallenangelmayxx
Summary: Jade Lin Layton's life has been fairly normal up until now. All she wants to do is get through her senior year with her friends and get accepted into the pharmacy college of her dreams, but when new teacher Sebastian Michaelis and student, Ciel Phantomhive show up at her school, she quickly discovers that her senior year is going to be anything but normal. T for language; Not an AU


**Well guys, this story has been in my head for a while now (about two years now) and since I love procrastinating, I figured, why not start it now and screw myself over with my summer assignments?**

**So without further ado, welcome to **_**The Reincarnated Girl.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own this story, most of these characters and everything in between. ****Steal it, and you can guarantee that I will come after you. ****Seriously, DO NOT fuck with me. **

**Enjoy! -Fallen**

* * *

"Jade, hurry up! We're going to miss the bus!" My little brother called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I quickly straightened my bangs and looked into the mirror to make sure that my mascara hadn't rubbed off on my skin when I blinked. _'Perfect.'_

I ran downstairs and threw on my shoes, grabbing my backpack in the process and running outside. The fucking bus was five minutes early this year. I ran down the hill, my knees aching as my sneaker-heels hit the dewy grass. I got on the bus after my brothers, panting slightly. _'Great, now my hair is probably fucked up. What a great way to start the new year.'_

I sat next to Adrian, the older of my two brothers and sighed. You figured that I would be driving to school by now because I'm senior, right? Well you guessed wrong. I don't have a fucking car, so I have to take the damn bus to school every morning. Most of my friends live in town or around it, too, while I live on the border of the one of the neighboring districts, so it's not like they can pick my ass up and drive me to school.

The bus turned around, went down the road and onto the highway, where we proceeded to pick up that one fucking sophomore that any other bus could pick up, but mine happened to get assigned to his stop, even if it was out of the way. We could have been at the high school right now!

The bus pulled into the high school ten minutes later and I looked down at my watch, waiting for it to say 7:10. _'Come on…Come on…' _I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the bus driver to open the door. I watched the seconds on the watch slowly tick by. _'3…2…1…Yes!' _The bus driver opened the door and I got up from my seat.

"Come on, Adrian. Have a good day, Daniel." I ruffled my youngest brother's hair as I walked past him. This year will mark the year that he's going to be alone again in a school all by himself. I hope that he will be okay without his brother's protection…On the other hand, it will be the first time ever that I'm in the same school as one of my siblings…I can't wait to tease Adrian and his friends every day.

I practically ran to the school and into the cafeteria, where one of my friends, Rosemary, was already sitting at our signature spot.

"ROSE!" I hugged her. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, how was yours?"

"It was alright, I checked out a few colleges and mostly worked on stuff for creative writing club. How are you and Dylan?" Dylan's her boyfriend that graduated a few years ago. She's been dating him since freshman year.

"We're great!" She smiled.

"Yooo!" A voice said from behind us. We turned around and smiled.

"Hey Troy!" I hugged him. "How was your summer?"

"It was great! I worked a lot."

"Gotta make the dough." Rose said, smirking and rubbing her thumb, middle and pointer finger together.

"You both look cute by the way!"

"Thank you!" Rose and I said at the same time. I started laughing.

"Now all we need is our pimp and we're set."

"Hey guys!"

"Speaking of the devil…Hey Amy!" I smiled. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. I bought A LOT of fabric." She grinned. "I can't wait to get started on my costume for Halloween. Oh! Did you guys see that new, booty-licious teacher? The one that replaced Mister Green?"

"Mister Green was replaced? Since when? I still have his name on my schedule." I dug around in my bag, trying to find it.

"I heard that he got into a fight with the principal and that they fired him."

"But he was so good looking…" Troy said sadly.

"Really? I thought that he was about average…if anything." I replied, looking up at Troy.

"He was perfection."

"No, that right there is perfection." Amy stared out of the doors of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"Oh, yes, yes he is." I could hear a smile in Rose's voice. When I looked up to see what they were talking about, I laid my eyes on a tall, raven-haired figure walking down the hall.

"…I am so over Mister Green."

"My life is complete." I felt an idiotic grin spread across my face as I stared at him.

And that was my introduction of Sebastian Michaelis.

If only I knew what would come next.

* * *

**Please leave a review, they keep me motivated.**


End file.
